Mr Cool
by Sandararaa
Summary: 'Mr. cool', bukan hanya sekedar predikat tanpa alasan/Taegi/YoonTae/Min Yoongi x Kim Taehyung/BTS Fan fiction/RnR/DLDR/Vottom


BTS milik Big Hit

Min Yoongi x Kim Taehyung

Typo bertebaran and Happy Reading~

•

•

Taehyung kembali mendesah lemas untuk kesekian kali. Mengabaikan bisik-bisik samar atau celotehan gosip dari beberapa Mahasiswi yang juga berada di kantin sama seperti dirinya. Kepalanya tergeletak pasrah di atas meja kantin universitas, dengan pipi sebelah kiri yang menempel langsung di atas permukaan meja kayu, sementara dua tangannya menggantung lemas di sisi tubuhnya.

Ponselnya tergeletak sama pasrahnya di depan wajah. Berkedip beberapa kali;tanda pesan masuk dengan jumlah tak kira-kira, yang ia tebak berasal dari beberapa grub chat yang ia punya.

Nafasnya berhembus sedikit kuat kali ini, meniup poni rambutnya yang hampir menutupi dahi hingga bergerak lalu berakhir jatuh kembali;menumpuk di dahinya. Taehyung tetap dalam posisi seperti itu, enggan bergerak. Sebelum tempelan minuman kemasan dingin di pipinya membuat tubuhnya terhenyak;reflek membuat Taehyung menegakkan tubuh--

"Ternyata kamu masih hidup."

\--hanya untuk mendapati wajah lempeng, dan datar dari senior beda jurusan, sekaligus sahabat dari sahabatnya. Nah loh?

"Yoongi Sunbae."

Yoongi hanya mengangguk sekilas, sebelum memilih mendudukkan diri di bangku yang bersebrangan dengan Taehyung. Dengan tenang dan santai memutar tutup botol minuman kemasan yang baru saja ia tempelkan di pipi Taehyung, lalu meminumnya hingga menyisakan setengah bagian.

Taehyung hanya melihat seniornya itu dengan kedipan polos. Dia mendadak haus saat melihat minuman seniornya yang terlihat menyegarkan, yang ngenesnya tidak ditawarkan sama sekali.

Taehyung tak mau berharap lebih sih, mengingat sifat yang mungkin sudah bawaan lahir dari seniornya yang satu ini.

Min Yoongi, mahasiswa semester 6 jurusan Arsitektur itu memang keren, tapi ia juga terkenal dengan sifat tenangnya yang menjurus ke cuek, berwajah dingin, datar, dan jangan lupakan senyum sinisnya yang lebih sering diumbar dimana-mana.

' _Mr. cool_ ', bukan hanya sekedar predikat tanpa alasan. Itulah sebutan yang berhasil Yoongi peroleh selama kuliah.

"Kamu pergi ke kantin bukan hanya untuk menggelantung menyedihkan seperti itu kan?"

Taehyung cuma senyum canggung dengan garukan di belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tak gatal.

"I-itu--"

Dua detik, pertanyaan yang berbeda terlontar lagi, "Nggak makan?"

Taehyung berkedip lagi. "I-itu--"

"Wajar sih. Baru patah hati juga kan?"

Taehyung melotot. Dua hazelnya yang berpendar menyorot lurus ke arah Yoongi. "Da.darimana sunbae tau?"

Yoongi hanya menatapnya sekilas, sebelum memilih menekuni ponselnya dengan punggung bersandar. Angkuh.

"Beritanya menyebar seperti penyakit. Benar-benar merepotkan--" tutur Yoongi tanpa rasa simpati sedikit pun. "--dan berisik," tambahnya tenang. Sepenuhnya mengabaikan wajah Taehyung yang mulai mengeruh.

Taehyung mengedar ke seluruh area kantin. Ia tentu paham dengan apa yang baru saja diutarakan oleh Yoongi. Kakak tingkatnya benar, disini berisik;membicarakan dirinya lebih tepatnya.

Taehyung menghela napas berat, kemudian menunduk dengan bahu turun dan wajah sendunya yang menyedihkan. Tentu saja, adegan putusnya benar-benar dramatis sekali sampai ia malu sendiri untuk mengingatnya.

Taehyung dituduh sebagai perebut pacar orang, dan berakhir dengan perkelahian mirip perempuan;jambak-jambak an.

Wajar saja jika ia jadi bahan perbincangan setelahnya, kan?

"Butuh pelukan?"

Dengan gerak lamban, Taehyung mendongak. Memperlihatkan wajah buteknya yang memelas. Campuran antara pengen mewek, dan perasaan lusuh lainnya. Tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Aa.apa?"

"Kurasa tidak. Lagipula aku juga tidak akan memelukmu jika kamu memang butuh pelukan."

Masih dengan menekuni ponselnya, kalimat panjang itu terlontar lancar dari mulut Yoongi. Suara datar, wajah datar, benar-benar tak berperasaan.

Jangan tanya bagaimana rupa wajah Taehyung sekarang.

Berkali-kali lipat lebih buluk dari sebelumnya. Meski perasaannya yang amburadul sedikit teralih oleh perasaan kesal yang perlahan mulai muncul untuk seorang Min Yoongi.

Merasa tak habis pikir.

Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang mengatakan lelucon jahat seperti itu di depan orang yang baru saja patah hati?

Taehyung menggeleng samar, perlahan memijit keningnya yang mendadak pening. Dirinya baru saja patah hati, tapi kenapa harus seorang Min Yoongi yang duduk di depannya sekarang?

Lagipula dimana si bantet Jimin sahabatnya itu?

Mengharap penghiburan?

Dari Yoongi?

Mungkin nanti, jika dunia sudah benar-benar terbalik.

"Patah hati--"

Taehyung sudah tak peduli. Terserah lah seniornya ini mau bicara apa.

"--itu bukan soal orang lain, tapi ini soal meletakkan hati di tempat yang sudah jelas-jelas salah. "

 _Tunggu._

 _Maksudnya apa nih?_

Dengan kerutan di dahi dan wajah tak mengerti, Taehyung kembali memaku pandangan ke arah Yoongi yang masih nampak sibuk dengan ponsel putih berlayar lebar yang terapit manis di kelima jari.

"Apa itu sebuah sindiran?"

"Enggak. Cuma iseng baca blog dan kebetulan ada kata-kata seperti itu."

Taehyung menyipit tak menyenangkan.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Yoongi yang tetap tenang.

"Memang kamu ngerasa kesindir?"

Taehyung menutup dua hazelnya rapat, bibir bawahnya digigit kasar. Kemudian dengusan hambar terlontar saat itu juga. Baiklah, Taehyung benar-benar kesal sekarang.

 _Senior sialan._

Untuk pertama kalinya Taehyung mengumpati Min Yoongi dalam hati. Lantas menyambar ponselnya kesal. Membuka aplikasi chatnya serampangan dan mengabaikan rentetan pesannya yang menumpuk untuk membuka salah satu pesan di sana.

 ** _Chimchim Pig_**

Taehyung langsung scroll ke bawah, tanpa membaca rentetan pesan panjang yang dikirim jimin dan buru-buru menggerakkan jari lentiknya;mengetik sesuatu.

 ** _Lo dimana?_**

 ** _SINGKIRIN YOONGI SUNBAE DARI HADAPAN GUE SEKARANG JUGA._**

 ** _Tae, lo kenapa sih_**

 ** _maaf_**

 ** _Tapi gue kan nggak ada jadwal kuliah hari ini, tet._**

 ** _Sialan_**

 ** _MATI SAJA SEKALIAN_**

•tbc•

a/n: Pertama kalinya aku bikin YoonTae. Ingin aja sih, abis gemes liat momen mereka akhir-akhir ini. Tapi maaf, aku nggak bisa bayangin kalau Taehyung jadi top, tapi entah kenapa malah rela buat Yoongi jadi top. Sudahlah, aku emang lagi gesrek kok makanya sanggup nulis story nista kayak gini.

[24/06/2018]


End file.
